Declaration Of Love
by Illuminet
Summary: Kisuke knows what has to be done to change Torahime's fate. Based off the third ending for Kisuke. COMPLETE


Declaration Of Love

Written by Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from Muramasa-The Demon Blade are the rightful property of Vanillaware.

:Oboro=Muramasa=Yotoden:

He knew the dream had been strange, but knowing he was able to wield the mighty Kuzuryu blade without being possessed by the dark spirit of Inugami was his proof that it had been no dream, or nightmare or whatever the case was. He had wielded the blade that the soul of spirit blacksmith Muramasa had forged and apply named the destroyer of fate, Oboro Muramasa, against the Shogun Tsunayoshi Tokugawa. He even had his injuries still, though they were but scars now. The blade had brought him back to the time where he knew he would make the worse decision of his life. Here at Narukami castle in Mino Province. He would be the reason for the downfall of this royal line. Or rather would have been, as the case now seemed to be.

"Torahime...I won't let the same fate befall you. No, not this time. This second chance. The Oboro arts are still with me, that old ghost's parting gift to save my life. I can control Kuzuryu directly now." He spoke to himself after cutting down the lives of the ninjas to whom he had been loyal to until this night. He cared not for his disloyalty or the fact that he would be hunted by them for his desertion. The code of honor and trust that once bound him was no more in the face of love, corny as it may have sounded. The Oboro style made his abilities beyond any ninja the bastard Yukinojyo Yagyu could send. Nor did he mind that he led Torahime to the ones who had been planning foul play in order to tear her whole family line free from existence, such as the Shogun spy Shikami Danjyo. Still, many warriors came to challenge him but were soundly defeated, and now he found himself on the roof of the castle.

"Kisuke, please remove the Kuzuryu from your grasp. The spirit of the weapon is too much for you. You will eventually be controlled by the Inugami, the spirit sealed within. I will inform my father that you betrayed those who sought to do us harm and in turn saved us. So please..." The lovely Torahime was now in his sight, her beautiful face marred with a frown. She was afraid the blade might be controlling his actions already since she knew the weapon could possess a person in the space of a heartbeat or less, though she would admit he had done nothing but help her family even though he was suppose to be a traitor and spy. She would be lying if she said she hadn't fallen for him despite his youthful stature and just being a lowly servant while he had been with her. He had voiced to her earlier that he could not let her die again, though she wasn't sure exactly what he meant. Still, the gesture was endearing all the same.

"Torahime, you know I can't do that. With this blade in my possession, you no longer have to be bound by the duties of a Miko and just an ordinary woman now. The hatred within Kuzuryu is strong, but it is not limitless. I'll wield it however long it takes until it's hatred runs out." His dark eyes were focused so intensely on her own, she almost lost her composure to not let her blush spread along her face. Her cheeks had but a light tint in the light of the full moon that cast it's pale light. He was glad to have seen her alive and well again, her armor or long bow not in her possession currently as she was fairly well guarded by some of the samurai that served under her father. She was lucky to not have access to the memories of her future self, who had died in his arms at the Shogun's castle in Musashi Province. Now she could be free as a bird with his knowledge and skill gained from his adventure to attempt rescuing her from her previous cursed fate. For he would make it so the Shogun would never lay a hand on the powerful Muramasa blade and carry on the delusion of grandeur and thirst for the blood thirsty weapons.

"Kisuke..." She breathed, not really sure what to say. She knew that it had been her original burden to suppress Inugami's wild and dark spirit. It was her duties that kept her from being able to act on her love.

"Listen well Torahime! My Oboro techniques allow me to control the Kuzuryu. I will never succumb to the will of Inugami! I swear this upon Amitabha herself. Though it may be quite some time before I will be able to see you again...I will shoulder the burden gladly until all the hate of Kuzuryu is let go. Live your life until I return. Because when I do, I will carry you off in my arms and make you my bride!" Kisuke exclaimed as he sheathed the mighty Kuzuryu on his back. His intense gaze stayed with Torahime, and his words brought her blush growing further along her pretty face. Kisuke's own cheeks were a bright red.

'Gotta get to the harbor. That ship's departing. With no evil here, my only options lay with the worlds across the sea.' He thought as he looked towards the harbor far below. He needed to get to it and cross the sea itself. Holding to his convictions and swearing to cut down evil with evil until Kuzuryu's hate was no more, he turned and hopped off the roof. His declaration of love was made, and knew that surely he could perform this task as Oboro Ryu was a style like no other and would not fall to some evil monster or spirit. And once his journey was complete and Kuzuryu was an ordinary lump of metal that could do no more harm, he and Torahime would reunite to live peacefully as husband and wife.

...FIN...


End file.
